1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a walking cane provided with a flashlight for illuminating the path of the ambulatory user and further provides a device in the nature of a collar provided on the shaft of the cane to assist the user is rising from a seated position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many attempts have been made in the prior art to deal with the problem of ambulatory assistance devices for the elderly or the handicapped. Canes or walking sticks have been provided with various accessories as are noted in the following prior art patents.
The most pertinent prior art patents for walking canes provided with accessories of various types may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,325 to Russell; 2,580,888 to Burkett; 2,597,172 to Parker; 3,336,469 to Barnes, Sr. et al; 4,013,881 to Sargent; and 4,062,371 to Bolen.
The Russell patent sets forth a walking cane having a handle in which batteries are provided for operating a light which shines downwardly from the handle, the light being operated by a switch on the handle. The Burkett patent is directed to a crutch which is adjustable in length and provided with a light which aids the user; a switch is provided in the hand crosspiece controlling the light. The patent to Parker relates to an illuminated cane which has a lower section provided with batteries to operate a plurality of lights directed outwardly from the cane. The patent to Barnes, Jr. is directed to a walking cane including a tubular portion provided with batteries that operate a light to a switch mounted on the side of the cane. The light is directed downwardly at an angle relative to the body of the cane. The patent to Sargent sets forth a walking cane equipped with a light, batteries and a switch. The switch is on the handle and the light is adapted to shine upon reflections that direct the light out from the cane. The patent to Bolen is directed to a walking cane equipped with a battery operated light that is controlled by a switch in the handle. Means are provided for recharging the batteries.
In spite of the fact that the foregoing references include canes or other walking assistance devices provided with illumination, none of the foregoing patents in the prior art have dealt specifically with the problem presented by the seated handicapped or elderly person, who has great difficulty in arising to a standing position from the seated position. The instant invention is directed to providing a cane with all of the desirable features that a handicapped person or the elderly are believed to find useful and for which a long felt need has existed.